rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather Fairies
The Weather Fairies are the 2nd series and represent the aspects of weather, and are responsible for making sure weather is controlled properly. The weather will be terrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Weather fairies and they are: Crystal the Snow Fairy, Abigail the Breeze Fairy, Pearl the Cloud Fairy, Goldie the Sunshine Fairy, Evie the Mist Fairy, Storm the Lightning Fairy and Hayley the Rain Fairy. They were first published on 6th May 2004. Problem After dropping her special fairy snow globe, Kirsty transforms into a fairy and gets whisked off to Fairyland, where she sees Rachel, King Oberon and Queen Titania. The girls meet the Weather Fairies, who have had their magic weather feathers stolen by Jack Frost's goblins and Doodle, the fairy weather vane, chased the goblins into the human world. But without the magic of the feathers, and away from Fairyland, his power fades and becomes an ordinary iron weather vane. It's up to Rachel and Kirsty to help the seven Weather Fairies to recover the feathers and save Doodle... Jack Frost's Poem Goblins green and goblins small, I cast this spell to make you tall. As high as the palace you shall grow. My icy magic makes it so. Then steal Doodle's magic feathers, Used by the fairies to make all weathers. Climate chaos I have planned On Earth and here, in Fairyland! The Fairies Crystal the Snow Fairy Crystal met Kirsty and Rachel in Fairyland and they helped her get her feather back. She has blonde hair and wears a fur-edged blue dress and matching boots. Without her magic, snowy weather won't be controlled well. Abigail the Breeze Fairy Abigail was sitting on a cake at the Cake Competition that was being wrecked by severely strong wind. She has long golden brown hair and wears a yellow-orange gradient shirt with a matching skirt and green trainers. Without her magic, windy weather will be too strong. Pearl the Cloud Fairy Pearl was sitting in Kirsty's windowsill when the girls met her. She has long black hair in a plait and wears a white-pink gradient dress and knee-high socks. Without her magic, it will be overly cloudy. Goldie the Sunshine Fairy Goldie flew out of the field of popcorn when the girls saw her. She has curly blonde hair and wears a yellow-orange gradient dress and boots. Without her magic, it will be too hot and the sun won't set. Evie the Mist Fairy Evie flew out of thick mist when the girls saw her. She wears a purple-dark purple gradient dress and boots. Without her magic, most will be thick, dark and look scary. Storm the Lightning Fairy Storm was locked in a museum display case when the girls saved her. She wears a purple-black trouser suit and has long blonde hair. Without her magic, lighting and thunder will be uncontrollable and dangerous. Hayley the Rain Fairy Hayley was riding on the back of a swan when it swan up to Kirsty's house. She has long brown hair and wears a purple cropped top and a long flowing dress. Without her magic, rainy weather will be too strong and floods will happen. Trivia *4/7 of the fairies wear something with a gradient pattern. *They are the first series to not have change done to them for the U.S series. Category:Weather Fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairy groups Category:W Category:Pages with images